The aims of this research are to asemble, compile, analyze and edit materials for a book, "The Derivations and Grammar of Names of Culicidae". This book will consist of three principal parts: classical Latin and Greek names of mosquitoes, together with their meanings, derivations and grammatical structure; locatives, or mosquitoes which have been named after places; and patronymics, mosquitoes which have been named after people. The classical names pose no special problem. Similarly, place names are not difficult, but often require search through atlases and written accounts. In each case, latitude and longitude coordinates will be given. The third class, patronymics, are more difficult and will require search through original literature, then a concomitant search for biographical data. Finally the data will be typed on a word prosessor, organized and corrected, then printed as camera-ready copy for publication by offset. This book will have health-related relevance as part of the history of tropical medicine, the history of entomology and the history of science.